081114RilsetScarlet
ravishingCalypso RC began pestering allegedChl0rofiend AC at 02:16 -- 02:21 AC: RilSet humS haPPily to himSelf, Packing SandwicheS into a baSket in Scarlet'S room. "Are you almoSt ready, love?" he aSkS, hiS back turned to her. 02:22 RC: She is putting unlabelled black bottles into a large handbag. "Of course, darling." <3 02:23 AC: "Then let'S go," he SayS, Packing the laSt Sandwich and turning, offtering hiS hand. 02:24 RC: Scarlet takes his hand, and weaving her fingers between his. "Mmm, this will be fun." <3 02:29 AC: "That it will." Leading the way, RilSet guideS Scarlet to a Small corner of the Ark feStooned with Plant life. Hanging baSketS litter the wallS, and Several SaPlingS occuPy the cornerS. In the middle of the floor, a Section of graSS growS, rooted in a thin layer of dirt. 02:30 RC: Scarlet grins. "You didn't tell me you had set up over here. It's delightful." <3 02:33 AC: "I'd hoPed you would think it So. ThiS haS occuPied moSt of my attention that waS not directed at you." He SitS on the graSS, Patting beSide him. "I am Sorry if I have Seemed inattentive." 02:34 RC: She sits on the grass beside him, tucking her legs beneath her. "It's all right. It's your prerogative." <3 02:37 AC: "But that doeS not make it right. I Shall have to adreSS the imbalance by SPending aS much time with you now aS PoSSible." He SetS the baSket down. 02:38 RC: Scarlet laughs. "Oh I suppose if you -insist-." Her cheeks turn pink. <3 02:42 AC: He laughS, leaning againSt her. "Have I informed you that you bluSh moSt delightfully? It encourageS me do my beSt to cauSe it whenever PoSSible." 02:42 RC: "Don't go spreading that around. I have a reputation to protect, Rilset." <3 02:44 AC: "I will remain aS Silent aS the grave, my love. None Shall hear that you bluSh like a roSe from my liPS." He SmileS at her, before turning hiS attention to the baSket. "Are you hungry?" 02:44 RC: "Yes." Scarlet answers almost too quickly, and bites her lip. <3 02:47 AC: RilSet turnS, concerned. "You Should have Said So at once. Here." He PullS a Sandwich from the baSket, offering it to her. "Eat uP, PleaSe. No need for mannerS in front of me." 02:49 RC: Scarlet still eats slowly, watching Rilset while she chews, and swallows nervously before speaking. "So, uh... Acenia sent us a present." <3 02:50 AC: "Who?" he aSkS, digging into hiS own Sandwich. "One of your underlingS?" 02:50 RC: She shakes her head. "Our daughter. In the next session. Acenia." <3 02:51 AC: RilSet StoPS in mid-chew, before Swallowing it whole. "Oh." He turnS to face her, looking troubled. "Have you talked to her then?" 02:53 RC: "Yes. She has questions about what it means to be a twink. I've tried to help her, without pushing much of our ways on her." She licks her lips. "But we need to talk about her so you don't freak out, when she arrives." <3 02:55 AC: RilSet oPenS hiS mouth, aS if to ProteSt, before Shuting it again. "YeS, PerhaPS that iS a good idea," he finally SayS. "IS She- What I mean to Say iS haS She been looked after? Did her luSuS-" he breakS off again, Staring at the ground. 02:56 RC: "She is fine, in that regard. The other you appears to have been an acceptable father. However, her diet is exclusively... vegetarian." <3 03:01 AC: RilSet droPS hiS Sandwich. Looking at Scarlet, hiS eyeS go wide. "WHAT," he SayS loudly, before lowering hiS voice haStily. "You Say that I waS an accePtable father, and yet I allowed my child to feaSt uPon greenery? To butcher and tear with the gnaShing of teeth helPleSS Plantlife? What Sort of monSter iS my other Self?!" 03:04 RC: She sighs. "It was to prevent her being culled. Acenia inherited the Twink adaptability. If she ate animal or humanoid material, she might become... deformed. I warned him to monitor her intake, for this reason. He decided to feed her exclusively plants, placing her continued survival over the lives of a small number of plants cultivated for that purpose." <3 03:04 RC: "While I'm not excusing it, I can understand the position in which he found himself. He is not exactly like you, my love." <3 03:09 AC: "ObviouSly not." RilSet burieS hiS face into hiS handS. "But if it waS to Protect the child from culling...I don't know. Can the murder of So many be juStifed to Save one life? Even my own child’S?" He lookS miSerable. 03:10 RC: Scarlet slips her hand around his shoulders. "They went willingly, if it matters. Nullar's son, Erisio, speaks to plants. It is his gift. He ensured that those she consumed went willingly." <3 03:14 AC: He remainS Silent for a few minuteS longer. "If that iS true, then it would be churliSh of me to SPurn their Sacrifice," he SayS after a moment. "Truly, there are no more noble beingS than thoSe I Serve." He PetS the graSS below him, more for hiS own comfort than itS. 03:16 RC: "Regardless, I ask you to be patient with her. While you grew in solitude, the other you raised her in captivity, in the branches of their tree, Yggdrasil. She knows little of the outside world." <3 03:19 AC: He liftS hiS head. "I am hardly the moSt coSmoPolitan troll mySelf, dear. But...I will do my beSt. AS long aS you are here, I will manage." 03:20 RC: "Well. She sent us a gift. She made pie.... from a pumpkin." Scarlet winces. <3 03:22 AC: RilSet cloSeS hiS eyeS tight. "Did you bring it with you?" 03:24 RC: "Yes, but I don't expect you want it. I just wanted you to at least see it, so you can at least pretend to be appreciative if she asks." <3 03:25 AC: He takeS Several breathS. "Alright, I am PrePared. PleaSe, Show it to me." HiS voice waverS a bit, but hiS face iS Set. 03:26 RC: Scarlet takes his fingers, and lifts them to her lips. "Are you sure?" <3 03:27 AC: "She iS our daughter. I am Sure." He breathS deePly again. 03:29 RC: She pulls a small white box out of her bag. <3 03:30 RC: Scarlet slides her fingers under the ribbon. "Last chance to change your mind." <3 03:30 AC: RilSet ShakeS hiS head. "Our daughter will know She iS loved. OPen the box." 03:31 RC: Scarlet pulls the box open, to reveal two pieces of pumpkin pie. <3 03:35 AC: RilSet StareS for a moment. "It lookS to be well-cooked," he SayS calmly. "And the wavey edge of the cruSt iS intereSting-looking. If you will excuSe me one moment." RiSing to hiS feet, he walkS briSkly away from all the Surrounding PlantS into a Patch of bare metal, before falling to hiS handS and kneeS and being violently Sick. 03:36 RC: Scarlet carefully closes the box. "Would you like to bury them?" <3 03:36 AC: "YeS," he whiSPerS, Still facing down. "PleaSe, juSt Put them away for now." 03:37 RC: She tucks it back into her bag. "I'm sorry." <3 03:40 AC: "It iS no fault of your." Slowly, RilSet riSeS, Staggering back towardS her. By Some miracle, he haS managed to avoid SPlaShing himSelf with vomit. "She iS our daughter, and I will accePt her no matter what. I don't SuPPoSe Some remedy could be found for her condition?" 03:42 RC: "Besides the obvious of ensuring she reaches God Tier quickly, so that eating is no longer a requirement, we make sure she rotates numerous meats, not just a handful." <3 03:45 AC: "Excellent. Very good, yeS," RilSet lookS about vaguely. "I will See about deviSing a menu. PerhaPS we'll Start with blueblood, before moving on to human. It iS much more aPPetizing." 03:46 RC: "Try not to tell her what she's eating, maybe. She might be sensitive considering her matesprite." Scarlet snickers. <3 03:47 AC: RilSet lookS at her with concern. "She haS a mateSPrite? Already? Who?" 03:48 RC: She coughs. "Maenam's son, Merrow." <3 03:52 AC: RilSet'S eyeS widen again. "Maenam'S Son," he rePeatS Slowly. "A PurPleblood. The very toP of the HemoSPectrum. The ruler of the Social order I Swore to Send craShing down. And my daughter iS joined to itS heir." He laughS out loud, SlaPPing hiS handS together. "What a brilliant child! It muSt come from you." 03:52 RC: "Most likely. From what I understand, she already has him wrapped around her little finger. " <3 03:57 AC: He laughS again, early horror almoSt forgotten. "What better way to Send the HemoSPectrum craShing down then from the inSide? From the very toP!" he SayS excitedly. "Of courSe it iS all moot now thankS to the game, but She could not have know that. To riSe So high with her blood color-" he ShakeS hiS head, Still grinning like mad. "We certainly know who'S brainS She received." 03:58 RC: Scarlet stops Rilset with a kiss, ignoring the taste of vomit. <3 04:03 AC: He returnS the kiSS with PaSSion, only breaking away for breath after a few long momentS. "I am Sorry that I Shouted before, love," he SayS, reSting hiS head uPon her Shoulder. "I waS SimPly Startled. But between the two of uS, we will helP thiS Poor, geniuS girl." 04:05 RC: She runs her fingers through his hair. "Can I ask a small favor?" <3 04:06 AC: "AlwayS, love. You know that." He StrokeS her cheek lightly. 04:07 RC: She looks away, focusing on the grass under her fingers. "Could you stop offering to share me with everyone who expresses a modicum of interest? I'm aware you don't mind, but I don't want that. And when you mentioned it with Herald, it hurt." <3 04:09 AC: RilSet frownS. "I am deePly Sorry, love. You know I only wiSh you to be haPPy. If you wiSh me to StoP, the queStion will never be raiSed again." 04:10 RC: "You don't need to be sorry, but please, stop offering." Scarlet sighs. "I'm happy like this." <3 04:12 AC: "I'm glad," he SayS SimPly. "I am quite haPPy aS well, in caSe you had not Puzzled that out by now." 04:14 RC: She leans close and nibbles on his shoulder affectionately. "I had an inkling." <3 04:16 AC: "You alwayS were PercePtive," he SayS lazily, kiSSing the Side of her cheek lightly. 04:18 RC: Her lips move their way towards his neck. "By the way, your other child is an idiot." <3 04:20 AC: He tiltS hiS head, allowing her eaSier acceSS. "Well, not all hybridS Prove SucceSSful. There are alwayS a few failureS." 04:21 RC: "Yes, if you don't mind I'm going to blame it on Ryspor's genetics." Scarlet lifts her hand to the other side of his head, preventing escape. <3 04:23 AC: He layS Perfectly Still, Save for hiS mouth. "A good a reaSon aS any. She alwayS Seemed a rather weak SPecimen to me." 04:25 RC: "You know Ryspor's a male, right?" She lays her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes, keeping him close. <3 04:26 AC: "Are you Sure? Well, he then." He cloSeS hiS eyeS aS well. 04:27 RC: "I could stay here like this forever. Would you mind much?" <3 04:27 AC: "AS long aS you are here? Not at all." 04:29 RC: "You'll keep an eye on Acenia, right? During this new session? I don't like the thought of her putting herself in danger, but it's a touch required. As the Witch of Void she'll have to be quite active." <3 04:30 AC: "I will guard her life aS if it were yourS, my dear. I Swear it." 04:31 RC: "No, because I haven't a doubt in my mind you'd die for me, if it were required. And if I have to pick one of you, I'll take you." <3 04:34 AC: RilSet ShiftS a little uncomfortably. "Very well. I will do my uPmoSt to Protect her, Short of dying." 04:36 RC: Scarlet snuggles a little closer. "Don't think you'll be without help. I'm sure there are plenty of others more than happy to throw themselves in front of the arrows meant for her, if she's with the Prince." <3 04:37 AC: "Hah. I wonder if She will give anyone a helPful PuSh," he SayS, relaxing again. 04:38 RC: "With any luck it will be Libby's creature." Her fingers find their way underneath his shirt. <3 04:40 AC: He SimPly layS there, letting her do aS She will. "Then Libby haS a SPawn of her own ScamPering about? How unPleaSent." 04:44 RC: "Even worse, the father is Doir. It's that black vial I used. It was her. I had thought she would abhor it, but she appears to have turned her into her toady." <3 04:46 AC: RilSet ShudderS a bit. "More DoirS in the univerSe. Wonderful. Pardon me for Say So, my love, but thiS might not have been your moSt cunning Scheme." 04:50 RC: "I was a little distracted." Scarlet begins plucking at the waist of his pants needily. <3 04:52 AC: He caPtogleS them in a Single motion. "UnderStandable. I waS quite diStracted at the time aS well." 04:53 RC: She snickers and kisses his cheekbone. "I'm probably going to be distracted again." <3 04:54 AC: "That iS quite alright. I doubt I will be terribly focuSed either." -- ravishingCalypso RC ceased pestering allegedChl0rofiend AC at 04:54 --